Talk:Latron Prime/@comment-114.160.71.147-20140212170239/@comment-77.167.191.171-20140213042351
As far as I can tell you make a couple of mistakes for noncrit shots. You don't reduce damage for armour, you get bonusses, but they still get some benefits from armour. You also apply the bonus for puncture damage to elemental damage. Split chamber is at max 90%, not 114. I also think malignant force does nothing for corrosive damage, but I don't have that mod so am not sure. What you should do. physical damage: puncture*1,5 + slash + impact*0,75 = 68*1,5 + 8 + 8*0.75 = 116 dam But there's armour to be considered, which uses this formula: armour reduction ='' 1 - (Armour*(1-modifier) / (300+Armour*(1 - modifier))) WIth modifier I mean the fraction given in the table on this page. That means there is a different armour reduction for each damage type. For Latron Prime with one (combined) element that means you need to accomodate for armour reduction four times. puncture versus ferrite +50%: armour reduction = 1 - (armour*0,5 / (300 + armour*0,5)) impact versus ferrite - 25%: AR = 1 - (armour*1,25 / (300 + armour*1,25) slash versus ferrite 0% (don't forget cloned flesh): AR = 1 - (armour / (300 + armour) Lets assume a lv 14 lancer, which have about 250 armour. You can calculate this with: ''armor = base armor + base armor x 0.0025 x ( current level - base level ) ^ 2.5 puncture AR = 1 - (250*0.5 / (300 + 250*0.5)) = 0.71 impact AR = 1 - (250*1.25 / (300 + 250*1.25)) = 0.49 slash AR = 1 - (250 / (300 + 250) = 0,55 Now we can calculate what physical damage you will do versus a level 14 lancer: Physical damage = '''puncture*1,5+0.71 + slash*0.55 + impact*0,75*0.49 = 68*1,5*0.71 + 8*0.55 + 8*0.75*0.49 = '''80 damage after armour reduction On to elemental damage. First you take unmodified base damage, which is 84 damage. Than you add the bonusses from your mods, than bonus modifier from the tabel above, than you must again consider armour. 2 maxed mods gives base damage*1.8 = 84*1.8 = 151 dam Corrosion versus 250 ferrite armour = 151 * 1.75 * AR = 265 *AR AR = 1 - (250*0.25 / (300 + 250*0.25)) = 0.83 Elemental damage after armour reduction = 265 * 0.83 = 219 damage versus a lv 14 lancer You now add up physical and elemental damage: 80 + 219 = 299 total damage before mods. Now you can start adding split chamber, Serration and crit mods. Damage * Serration * split chamber = 299 * 2.35 * 1.9 = 1335 damage against 250 ferrite armour. Vital Sense and Hammer Shot indeed give DAM*7 when maxed, so on critical shots you do 7*1335 = 9345 crit damage against 250 ferrite armour. Now where things get interesting is with critical headshots. I don't know how that works, but with my normal Latron with no crit mods I do: crit = dam x 2 headshot = dam x 2 crit + headshot = dam x 8 I don't know how it works, perhaps critmod x headmod x 2, but I haven't tested this yet. I would assume a critical headshot for your Latron would do 7 x 2 x 2 = x 28 = 1335 x 28 = 37380 dam on a critical headshot. Pure speculation though. To give you an idea about the incluence of armour. A level 1 lancer has 100 armour, and damage is as follows: dam = 1523 crit = 10661 To give a further idea about the influnce of armour, lets replace corrosion with viral damage. Grineer het full armour versus viral damage (but you do get the 75% damage bonus for cloned flesh). Versus level 14 lancer: dam = 1008 crit = 7056 Viral damage is amazing versus bosses though, because of the proc.